Dead End
by The Valentines xoxo
Summary: Frank gets into trouble with a nasty gang. Frerard.
1. Chapter 1

'**Dead end'**

******Hiii! We Do Not Own Anything But The Story Itself :)**

I kept running, running as far as my feet could take me and I don't dare to look back. It's hard to see where i'm going in the darkness of the night. A few dim lampposts lit the corner of the street. I don't have time to choose where to run so i turned the corner and hoped for the best. But to my horror I reached a dead end. All I could do now was turn around draw my gun and hope for the best... But I'm dreading the conclusion. I could just make out the small group of vicious men approaching me; I could feel the nerve wrecking tension building up inside of me... I'm scared to death. I just want Gerard. I didn't like this at all; I know for sure that tonight I was going to die... I feel bad for Gerard he had nothing to do with this yet they brought him into it and now he is going to die soon, no. I won't let them. I will never let them hurt my Gee.

The men had me almost surrounded, like a hungry pack of wolves circling their prey. The large muscular one grabbed me by the throat and violently pinned me against the cold, wet brick wall, "Give it up fag... We all know that gun isn't loaded...No one is coming for you." I held my breath tight in my lungs as my phone rang loudly, playing my favorite misfits song 'Astro Zombies, "Can I at least check my phone before you guys fucking kill me?" I asked hopefully. The large man looked upon me in disgust and dropped me from the deadly choke hold, "Make this shit quick... I'm a busy man." He answered in instant regret.

As I held the battered and cracked device to my ear all I could hear was his sweet, soft and comforting voice on the other end of the line... the voice that made me feel safe even though I was probably less then minutes away from death, that voice was Gerard's. I made sure I kept my voice down as I spoke to him, "Frank did you shake that gang?" Gerard asked me nervously. And I'm sure it would have been pretty obvious that I didn't due to the long pause and awkward silence, "Look baby, it's too late for me now... I didn't. In fact, They have me surrounded and I have no way out... I just feel so terrible right now, I wish I could have told you how much you meant to me more often and that I wish I could have spent more time with you instead of getting involved in all these stupid petty crimes. Look all I want you to know is that I never meant for any of this, you mean the world to me Gee and I can't stress enough how beautiful you are... I wish I could have spent the rest of my life with you. I'm sorry." After that there was a long silence and I could hear small whimpers of sadness on the other end of the line, "I love you." The line cut off almost immediately afterwards.

The muscular man plodded towards me like a sumo wrestler and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, dragging me down to my knees, "Last goodbyes are always the hardest... That's why me and my boys are gonna make this quick for yah. Actually second thoughts where gonna make it slow and painful, the way useless fags like you should be killed." He whispered psychotically.

I have never been so frightened for my life before. I never thought such a stupid bet would get me here. I am physically knocking on death's door. seconds away as he holds the gun to my chest. I never meant to leave Gee alone and I never meant for this to happen to him. To e perfectly honest the only thing that ever scared me about death was the fact that i would be leaving him behind. I just wish everything would return to normal. The un-comfortable silence was filled by the sound of a motorbike screeching loudly as it hit a sharp turn distracting every member of the group. As the bike came to a Holt the mysterious driver stepped off slowly and removed his helmet, it was Gerard. His long black raven hair swept across his face gracefully as the wind ran through it. His pale skin glowed as the headlight shone onto him, he looked beautiful... I knew now that everything was going to be ok, I was safe again.

With a blink of the eye and no hesitation at all he drew a pistol from the back of his black skinny jeans, firing two shots and killing two of the men. The rest of the group did not have any sources of fire power and surrendered even though they outnumbered him; the men were now scared for their lives. The group leader (large man) dragged me onto my feet and brought me to Gerard's attention as he held a sharp blade hard against my throat. Gerard froze as he stared into the enemy's eyes almost as if to say 'That my friend was _**not **_a good idea.

"You must be Gerard. Funny isn't it? How you magically appear out of nowhere... well you just cost your _**boyfriend's**_ life. He swore on his life that he would not let anyone know of his location... well guess who is going to hell now?" The man asked sarcastically. The black haired boy dropped his gun in surrender. A small smirk on his face as he hovered his hand over the hidden holster which carried a large fully loaded magnum, "you." He replied with a large psychotic grin on his face as he pulled the gun quickly out of his holster and got a clear head shot on the largely built man. There was a long and un-comfortable pause as he hit the ground with a loud '_**Thud.'**_

Gerard walked calmly over to to were me and the dead mans body was laid. He stood over the man still grinning and stomped on his head leaning down and whispering to the cold corpse beneath his feet, "This is what happens when you join a gang... you forget things. Like how to actually kill a man without all the big talk." As he spoke the rest of the gang members drew their choice in weapon each all being the same, a knife.

"Quick Gee shoot them!" I screamed to him desperately. He stared back at me like a maniac laughing loudly to himself, "I can't Frank. I just had that one bullet and I carved the bastards name into it, John. The shit-head that fucked with my dad causing him to take his own life... _**HA!**_ Look who is in hell _**now**_ bastard!" He yelled as he kicked '**john**' in the head again. My eyes where locked firmly on the blade that was shimmering as it caught the light.

**So that's the first half of the story :)**

**More will be added asap xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two.**

Everything seemed to go in slow motion then. All I could see was the blade slowly turning and catching the light. Everything was quiet. The sounds were muffled. It was as if my mind wasn't clocking what had happened, or was about to happen. And when I finally realized that the hooded man holding the knife was moving towards Gerard, still in slow motion. Everything sprung back to me. Full speed ahead.

"Gerard!" was all I desperately managed to get out as I watched in horror, again slow motion kicked in. just to torture me even more. His beautiful eyes widened. He turned around and as he did the blade just missed his chest and sliced across his upper rib area. The sight was horrific, torturous. He waled in pain and collapsed to the floor. Crimson red liquid beginning to spill over the wound and out of the whole in his leather jacket where the knife had entered. I was terrified, shaken, and unsure of what the hell I was going to do next. I was snapped out of the daze I was in by the sound of the knife hitting the floor and fast footsteps getting quieter and quieter. We were alone now. He was bleeding and there's a dead body next to me.

My mind was racing. The sound of Gerard's weak cries and moans of pain dragged me out of my subconsciousness and it all hit me hard.

"Shit! Its gonna be okay baby, I promise. Now, you stay still huh? Don't move okay." He replied with a deep throaty groan of pain and discomfort.

" I know baby, I know. Hang in there for me huh? Don't move. I'm just going over to move johns body kay. I'll be right back." I heard him gasping for breath. It broke my heart. But I turned around to get a move on.

" don't... leave..." he was gasping and spluttering and crying in agony. Oh, fucking hell.

"it's okay Gee, I'll keep talking, I'm just a few feet away. I'll move his body and take you to hospital ok?. You'll be fine I promise". I kept talking and reassuring my boyfriend while trying to pick up john's body. And I decided I need to stop worrying about where to put this body. Gerard is my priority for fuck sake. I need to get him help, fast. So I dragged the carcass over to a pile of rubbish bags and a large dumpster. And shit was he motherfucking heavy! I put him behind the dumpster and covered him with rubbish bags.

"Gaahh, fuck!" Gerard waled, my heart raced and I felt sick.

"I'm coming Gee, I'm here. i grabbed his hand.

"Can you squeeze my hand?" he didn't reply he just did so.

" good, good. Okay, I need to pick you up Gerard. I'm carrying you to hospital. Its not far from here. But its gonna hurt." he nodded weakly

" you ready baby?" he nodded again. I was panicking now. I didn't want to hurt him, but If I wanted him to live then I have to.

" okay Gee help me out, im only a midget remember" he gave a small smile. I cradled him and held him close.

"alright, on three. One. Two. Three." he screamed as I pick him up off the floor and held him bridal style.

" I'm so sorry Gerard."

I set off down the street trying to be as quick as I could but without moving the frail body in my arms. Now and again he let out groans to let me know he was at least still here. I could feel a warm wet patch forming on my shirt. His wound was pressed against my stomach.

We were only a few minutes away. At least that's my estimate. And in a rush of sudden panic it came to my realization that I hadn't heard much from Gerard recently.

" Shit! Gee?" no answer.

"Gerard?" no answer. Tears were filling my eyes and blurring my vision.

" Gerard!... Fucking Hell" I began quickening my pace, almost jogging, It was only minutes away. 'He's not gone. He's not gone. He won't leave me. He's not gone!' I kept telling myself. I won't allow it.

My arms were killing me, I'd almost lost feeling in them, although the pain just gets stronger. Despite his silence, I keep talking to my boyfriends silent, bleeding body.

" look Gee, I can see it. Were almost there now." once again the tears flooded over my eye lids and probably onto Gerard, the lifeless body in my arms. My vision was blurred but I could see someone wearing green approaching me and a gasp and a " holy shit! " coming from the figure. I blinked and focused my eyes. It was a nurse. Thank god.

"Sir, are you okay? Who is this? Whats happened?"

"its my boyfriend, he's been stabbed" I said throw tears.

"okay, how long ago?" as she said this she was talking into something and asking for medics.

" err, about 15- 20 minutes ago. He's out, he's not dead though. He won't leave me, not now. Oh shit, please help". I broke into sobs again. The nurse put a hand on my shoulder and reassured me everything would be ok. Then suddenly 3 well built men in green uniform's came rushing over to me with a gurney.

" Hey, I'm Doctor Toro, I hear your friends badly hurt so would you like to hand him over? We need to get him inside yeah?" I nodded weakly and let the tall muscular man take Gerard from my arms. I watched helplessly as they rushed the gurney off. His body looked so fragile and hurt. I remember his face when I was carrying him. He was paler than usual. He looked Grey.

After what seemed like ages the nurse broke the silence and my train of thought.

" it'll be okay."

I gave a weak smile.

" wait, did you carry him all the way here?" she sounded surprised and sympathetic.

"yeah" I replied blankly.

" wow, come on inside, I'll get you a coffee and you can phone any family to come look after you huh?"

there was a long pause. " we err, we don't have anyone anymore." I looked down at the floor.

"oh... well come on, I'll call home and tell them I'll be late and then we can chat yeah?"

I nodded. "thanks.."

I couldn't believe all this had happened. It just wouldn't register in my head. I felt so lost. I followed the nurse inside and into the waiting room. I sat down and looked around. It was pretty empty apart from a few people dotted around and doctors rushing past occasionally. It was the middle of the night.

When I looked around again I noticed that a few people in here were staring at me with a weird look on their faces. As if they were scared or concerned. This scared me a little. ' what are they looking at? ' I questioned myself in my head. The last thing I need now it trouble. I looked down at my hands. And that's when I noticed there was a huge patch of red on my once white shirt. That must have been what they we are looking at. I studied it, for some reason I couldn't take my eyes off it. Its Gerard's blood. I'm covered in my boyfriends blood. Tears filling my eyes again as the past hour replayed in my head. I nearly died Gerard saved me. It should have been me. I cried harder as the image of the knife shimmering and plunging forward, slicing into My Gerard replayed over and over. The pain on his face killed me. This is all my fault.

My thoughts were thankfully interrupted by the nurse returning and handing me a coffee.

"thanks" I murmured.

"so, I never got to ask your name, i'm kitty" she said with a comforting smile.

"oh, err, frank"

:okay Frank, so err, is that your brother in there? She gestured to the door.

"no he's.. well he's my boyfriend." to my surprise she smiled.

"aww, that's cute." she giggled slightly.

"okay so I need to clear this up, so do you think you could tell me what happened?" I sighed, sat back in my seat, screwed up my eyes and told her what happened.

Of course there was no mention of John. I pretended non of that part ever happened. And I'm sure if the other two were actually caught they wouldn't say anything either. I eased my worrying by telling myself that he's gone and no one will miss him.

The nurse was nice, she talked to the police for me and told them everything so that I didn't have to. The police took there notes and left and I sat back in my chair, trying to relax.

"how long do you think it will be before I get the news on Gerard?" I asked the nurse impatiently.

"i'd say give it a while, say an hour give or take. They need to stitch him up and stabilize him and stuff."

"oh okay" I was thinking about how I had time to try to relax when a rush of panic hit me. ' shit the body! '

"hey, kitty? I'm gonna go take a walk. Clear my head. You can go back home now, I'll be fine" I gave her a small smile.

"oh ok, how about you pick him up some clean clothes ey? Maybe get yourself freshened up? Im sure the first thing he wants to see when he wakes up isn't you covered in blood" her voice was soft and comforting.

"err, yeah. good idea" I walked out of the hospital quickly so that I could panic to myself and at least try to plan. ' oh shit! Okay so, I move the body, go back to our place and get some clothes. Get changed. Wait were the fuck can I put the body?

As I was walking to the street that almost ruined my life I was trying to find a place to dump the body. I walked more slowly as I get to the park. The sounds of the water relaxed me a little. Wait that's it! The river! Now I quickened my pace. There was no one out on the streets, after all it was like 3 in the morning or something stupid like that.

I turned the corner to the ally were it all happened. I looked at the dead end. The wall I was pinned against and almost killed on. Then the whole event flashed back before my eyes; the gun to my chest. Gerard's motorbike. Gun shots. John's body laying right next to me. Gerard's psychotic smile.

I whimpered as the image of him being stabbed tortured me again.

' shit Gerard, I need to hurry up' I mentally hit myself for wasting time.

The park was just across the street. It was closed but Gerard had shown me a way to get in. All I had to do was somehow get the body tot he par. I thought hard for a while. ' you know what the park is just across the road. I can make it. Quit fussing you pussy! ' I shouted at myself in my head.

I threw the body over my shoulder and made a break for across the road, to the secret park entrance and to the river. I collapsed on the floor with the body still on me. It fell with a thud near the river edge. I looked at it, panting, and remembered how much hurt this shit head had caused my Gerard. All those months of me trying to stop him from cutting himself or drinking himself seriously ill. A single tear fell down my cheek.i stood over the beaten body.

"i fucking hate you!" I spat the words with so much venom it was practically dripping from my tounge. I kicked 'john' in the face just as Gerard had and pushed him into the river with my foot. Ice cold water hit my in the face and wet my clothes. Making the blood stains a brighter red. I made my way home, not knowing how long I had already been.

When I got in I ran straight upstairs, opened the wardrobe doors furiously and grabbed something I thought was comfy. Black joggers and a misfits t shirt. But I also grabbed him a black long sleeved shirt and black skinnies because I know Gerard like to dress to impress. Then I grabbed myself a clean white longsleeved shirt and some more black skinnies. I went to the bathroom to get some headache tablets from the medicine cabinet and caught a glimpse of my face in the mirror. Taking a moment to pause I analyzed my appearance. I looked horrible. Dirty, sweaty, bloodstained and cut. I cant let Gerard see me like this. So I washed, changed, sprayed myself with aftershave and combed my hair with my fingers. Well the strip of hair on top of my head. If I spiked it it would be a Mohawk. But I leave it flat. The sides are shaved and white although the top is black. I know, daring right? I stood nervously by the window as I waited for my cab to take me back to the hospital.

Walking through the main entrance I was greated by kitty, the nurse i'd met earlier. She seemed excited.

"hey frank!" her smile was big and bright as she slammed a coffee into my chest.

"thanks" I giggled.

"your looking better" she smiled.

"so have you heard from Gerard?" I asked eagerly.

" yeah, the doctor came said he's out of theater and he's stable. But he might not be awake yet, you know with being sudated and stuff."

I threw myself at kitty and wrapped her in a frank iero style hug.

" thats great! Oh my god thank you so much" she giggled.

"you can go see him now, come on i'll take you"

I had a huge smile on my face for the full walk around the hospital to Gerards room.

"okay, so i'm gonna get home now"

"okay, thank you again for everything you've done, your a life saver kitty" I didn't know how to thank her enough. She smiled warmly and replied "anytime"

I opened the door to his room and quietly stepped in, trying not to wake him. He was still in his black skinny jeans from before but they had removed the clothing from his top half. I looked at his side and cringed. It looked horribly sore. My poor baby. He was still pale but he looked so beautiful. When did he ever not look beautiful? His hair was jet black and raven. His fringe falling in his eyes. There was red rings around his eyes. I set next to his bed and held his hand, closing my eyes and listening to the steady beep of the machine that pick up his heart rate. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the same steady beeping I fell asleep to and something touching my hand lightly. Wait , somehting touching my hand? My eyes shot open and I squintd in the bright light. When they caught focus I saw Gerard grinning at me.

"Gerard!" I shot up and gave him a gentle hut and kissed his head lightly.

" im so glad your okay! How are you feeling?"

"ok" a smirk dancing on his lips

"w-what are you smirking at?" he looked down at my hand and smiled like a child being handed sweets. I looked down too and to my utter shock there was a silver ring with a swirly pattern engraved into it on my ring finger. I was confused and speechless and just breathless.

"Gerard.. what is this?" I struggled to get my words out and I was blushing like mad. He had a huge grin on his face

"do you like it?" he was avoiding my question.

"yeah, it's beautiful.. but?.." he stopped me from continuing.

"you saved my life frank. Again." there was a long pause and he exhaled heavily.

"today is our two year anniversary. And you saved my life on it. You stuck by me and never gave up hope. You were strong. Just like you were when my dad died. You have done so much for me frank. And its time I gave you something good back, as a thank you." he smiled a very charming smile and took my hand. The one with the new ring on it. My cheeks burned meaning I was blushing bright red.

" you are my reason for living and I love you so much." another long anticipating pause.

"Frank Anthony Iero... will you marry me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so that's the story finished :) I hope you liked it. Chapter one was wrote by Rae and chapter 2 by me :) again we own nothing but the story. Reviews would be really really nice x3 thankies people! See you soon xoxo**


End file.
